La lista de Luka
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: Mi lista, mi hermosa lista. No saben de que hablo, cierto? Bueno mi nombre es Luka y me gustaría que leyeran la ultima pieza para completar mi lista...Miku...y tal vez alguien mas. One-Shot Negitoro


**_Hola, mundo de raros lectores :3 Les traje un extraño One-Shot…e.e yo nunca he escrito uno de estos antes…si que…espero este bien XD_**

**_Disfrútenlo…_**

**_VOCALOID Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES son de mi pertenencia_**

* * *

Me senté sobre la misma silla de madera chillona y rota de siempre. Tome mi taza de té y me concentre en mi lectura. ¿Qué leía? Leía mi diario. Desde muy joven comencé a escribir en unas libretas malgastadas que mi padre me obsequiaba cuando sus alumnos terminaban de usarlas y las tiraban. Siempre fuimos muy pobres, mi padre trabajaba como maestro y mi madre cuidaba uno que otro niño de las familias de mejor posición. Pero ahora estaba bien, tenía un buen empleo como dibujante, si aunque suene raro, ese empleo me ha dado muy buenas ganancias. Ganaba; en un buen día; de 45 a 50 dólares. Además del dinero que ganaba presentándome con un grupo musical. Todo gracias a Kaito, el dueño de una heladería muy popular de la zona, me da lugar para dibujar a los clientes o simplemente para colocar mi cuadro. Bueno, eso es otra historia.

Tome una pluma decorada con pequeños brillos rosas y comencé a escribir en la última hoja del ultima libreta que utilice. Escribí con cuidado "Querido Josh..." asi le había llamado. Asi que empecé a escribir suceso por suceso de los últimos en una pequeña lista. Termine, arranque la hoja y la doble, metiéndola en mi abrigo.

-Vaya que hace frio. Y tú aquí sentada a medio patio como si nada, Luka.- vi a Meiko acercándose y tomando asiento en la otra silla.- ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada, solo me ponía nostálgica.

-Espero que no vuelvas a terminar en mi cuarto lloriqueando como bebe, porque recordaste quien sabe qué cosa de tu niñez.- saco una lata de cerveza de por debajo de la mesa y comenzó a beberla.

-Tranquila. No volverá a pasar. Además creo que esa noche fue linda. Quiero decir que ni siquiera Kaito ha podido estar tanto tiempo contigo como yo, sin tener que llegar a una discusión del olor a alcohol en tu habitación, Meiko.

-Ya ni me recuerdes a ese patán, se la pasa hablando de sus creaciones de helado. ¿Sabías que lo último que creo fue de sandía y aguacate? Ese muchacho está mal de la cabeza.- tomo otro sorbo y se levantó.- venía a avisarte que la comida esta lista. Y más te vale ir ahora o los gemelos esos se comerán todo tu plato, de nuevo.- termino con su lata y la tiro a uno de los botes. Le seguí al comedor caminando detrás, con el cuaderno en mi pecho.

-En seguida iré, dejare esto primero.- asintió y se fue. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación. Estaba decorada con una rara mezcla de rosa y puntos turquesa. Guarde la libreta y revise mi correo. Como siempre y a la misma hora desde hace dos meses, estaba un correo de ella. Lo abrí y le di una rápida leída. "_¡Luka! ¿Qué crees? Mañana termina la gira. Por fin te veré de nuevo por dos meses. Estoy ansiosa por volver y contarte las estupideces que Gakupo ha hecho…" _Eras demasiado, termine de leerlo y baje rápidamente al comedor.

-¿Pero qué…?- vi mi plato vacío y mire a la castaña que sonrió.

-Te dije que te apuraras o esos dos se comerían de nuevo tu sushi.

-¿¡Era sushi!?

-Sí, y tenías también algunos trozos de salmón ahumado y camarones.- escuche risas detrás mío, nada más levante un poco la cabeza, escuche como se movían los muebles del pasillo hacia el jardín.- esos niños son muy extraños. Pareciera que están sincronizados con un cable o algo.

-Pues es lógico, nacieron de la misma madre y al mismo tiempo. Tienen una fuerte conexión. Tal como tú y Meito.

-Pero eso es diferente, Rin y Len tienen alguna clase de sincronización.

-Meiko…Hablando de esto. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me puse un poco nerviosa y sentí mi rostro arder.

-Claro, muchacha. Para eso estoy yo. ¿Quién crees que sostiene el sistema de esta casa?

-Bueno… ¿Cuánto dinero tengo en mi cuanta de ahorros hasta hoy?- me miro confundida pero saco su celular.

-Veamos…según las cuentas de todos, tú tienes un poco más de 3,540 dólares en tu cuenta. Eso sin contar el dinero que recibes por semana solo por trabajar algunos días con nosotros en los eventos. Con eso sumarian algunos 12, 400 dólares.- sonreí para mí y le agradecí.- de nada, Luka. Y ten cuidado con eso que traes ahí- se burló un poco mientras comenzaba a ponerme roja de nuevo; asentí y saque una manzana para comerla mientras me arreglaba. Pensaba en ir a visitar a Kaito a la heladería un rato.

No había mucha clientela. Era invierno y aun que servía algo de té, café y otras cosas calientes, no era suficiente para mantener la clientela de siempre. Entre y la campanilla sonó, detrás de la barra se asomó una cabeza con un gorro color naranja. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejo los vasos que traía para venir a saludarme.

-Hola, Luka ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-era Gumi, una amiga mía de la infancia y hermana adoptiva de Kaito. Ayudaba todos los días en el negocio. Aunque solo se la pasaba molestando a algunos clientes regulares con sus bromas.

-Vine a comer algo de pan. En la casa ya no hay mucho de donde sacar y realmente tengo hambre.

-Vamos a la cocina.- me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la cocina, ahí estaba Seeu y Lily. Ambas buenas amigas nuestras y excelentes meseras y cocineras, sin embargo la torpeza de una y el humor de la otra, hacían que cada cuanto tiempo hubiera una explosión de harina o saborizantes.

-Hey, Megurine ¿Qué te trae a nuestra zona de batalla rubia?- Lily llego y se sacudió las manos. Hacía varios días que no la veía. Solía visitarnos muy poco y desaparecer de vez en cuando con Gumi. Esas dos eran un dúo bastante estúpido a la hora de escapar del trabajo. Seeu solo me miro y me saludo con la mano. Ella era medio tonta, pero mucho más pacífica, solo se ponía asi cuando la provocabas con algo, mientras era como yo.

-¿Podrían alimentarme un poco?

-Ay, qué carácter traes hoy.- Lily saco un trozo de pan recién horneado y sirvió un poco de leche.- toma, y solo lo hago porque Meiko me lo pide.- ambas sabíamos que eso no era cierto, solo hacia énfasis en ello por que asi era.

-Gracias.- entre varias bromas e incidentes entre la conversación, el ir y venir de clientes y los sonidos de la campana, se fue la tarde. Yo esperaba a Kaito, pero nunca llego. Las chicas dijeron que fue de urgencia a buscar unos ingredientes nuevos al centro comercial. Me despedí al cabo de varias horas y salí a caminar por ahí. Me gustaba la brisa de la tarde en esta época. Yo era una persona muy poco enfermiza, asi que no me preocupe.

Di varias vueltas y termine tomando un taxi a la librería principal de la ciudad. Por el camino pude ver varios letreros anunciando la llegada del equipo "Vocaloid" de su corta gira nacional. Comencé a sentir mariposas en el estómago al ver a la chica retratada en el centro de los anuncios sosteniendo un puerro y jugando con sus coletas turquesa. Mi Miku. Mi pequeña Miku, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que la conocí. La vi por primera vez en unas audiciones de la secundaria para el coro escolar. Cantaba hermoso, tenía una voz angelical que poco a poco fue moldeando hasta llevarla a los escenarios del país y otros lugares del mundo. Por fin mañana regresaría de su viaje. Por ello quería regalarle algo además de lo que había preparado. Llegamos y le pague al hombre. Entre y divise un pequeño libro en la estantería de la entrada llamado "Los nombres más hermosos del mundo" le di una hojeada y lo deje de nuevo en su lugar. Busque por varios pasillos. A ella le aburría mucho leer, pero sabía que le encantaba leer sobre los dragones. Le había descubierto ese gusto en un descuido de su parte cuando leía uno de mis libros en la sala.

No pensé mucho y tome un libro de pasta brillante y moldeada. Era una historia sobre un dragón que tenía que viajar en busca de una rosa. Llegue a la caja y pague.

-¿sería todo, señorita?- antes de asentir mire de nuevo el libro de los nombre y lo tome.

-Este también, por favor.- me entrego ambos libros y me dirigí a casa.

-Muchacha ¿Dónde te metiste toda la tarde? Llamo tu novia preguntando por ti, no te logramos localizar.- en ese momento recordé que mi celular lo deje sobre la mese del patio.- Pero bueno, dijo que mañana estarían aquí a las 6 de la mañana. Asi que pensamos en llevarlos a comer después de eso. ¿Qué te parece, rosita?

-Me parece una gran idea…Aunque…-abrace la bolsa con los libros sobre mi pecho-…En realidad preferiría ir con Miku a un lugar antes…

-Aww…si me lo dices con ese tono como podría decir que no. Pero no.- bien esa respuesta no la esperaba de su parte.

-¿Por qué?

-Ven, Luka. Tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto importante. Y eso tiene que ver con tigo y Miku.- me llevó a su habitación y me mantuvo ahí por más de una hora. Hasta Rin nos llamó para saber si me comería mi cena. Hablamos de muchas cosas, una en específico. Al finalizar me dejo ir con una advertencia. Tenía que estar ahí con todos los demás cuando fuéramos a comer.

Forre el libro con un papel colorido y termine dormida sobre el escritorio mientas lo hacía.

**MIKU**

Llevaba una hora en el avión. Me sentía mareada y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Pero durante todo el viaje solo pude sentir esas pequeñas mariposa en mi estómago. Sentía como si alguien pasara sus dedos sobre él repetidas veces y me hiciera sentir unas cosquillas muy leves de un momento a otro, para luego seguir durante todo el viaje de vuelta a mi hogar.

-Miku ¿Te encuentras bien? No has probado si quiera los puerros y has estado sonriendo como estúpida media hora. Además tienes la cabeza toda caliente.- Por un momento vi a Luka sonriéndome y pegando su frente a la mía…se sentía bien…aun que después de un momento me asuste y quite a esa figura de enfrente mío.

-¡Quítate, Luki!

-¿Qué te pasa, princesita? Solo quería ver si tenías fiebre o algo.- sonreía maliciosamente mientras comía mi almuerzo.

-Chicos, tranquilos. Pronto llegaremos y ya podrán separarse un poco.- Gakupo se levantó de su asiento y vino para alejar un poco a Luki.- Durante este par de meses lo único que han hecho ha sido pelear.

-Es que juega con mi mente. Se hace pasar por Luka.

-Luki…

-¿Qué? Yo no hago nada. Tú eres quien me confunde con mi hermana. Además ella anoche se hizo pasar por Mikuo en la cena.- inflo el pacho elevo la cabeza, señalándome.

-Hey. Ese era yo, fresita.- mi hermano hizo su aparición, agitando una botella de soda.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-Quiero ver qué pasa si explota en el avión.

**LUKA**

Bueno, mi mañana no fue muy placentera. Desperté con terrible dolor de cabeza por dormir sobre la mesa. Arrugue el papel del libro y se me hizo tarde, por lo cual no puede ni tomar un maldito vaso de leche para el camino. Kaito termino dándome un poco de su helado de cajeta y uva. Y a decir verdad, después de las primeras cucharadas sabe bastante bien. De camino al aeropuerto sentí unas terribles náuseas y termine ensuciando a Len y el asiento de la camioneta nueva de Meiko. Mas no se molestó con migo, si no con Kaito por haberme dado ese helado. Aunque ambas sabíamos que eso no había sido culpa de ninguno.

Nos sentamos a tomar algo de café para esperar a los chicos. Yo no pude oler mucho el café y decidí ir por un jugo a una de las tiendas, ahí me alcanzo Meiko y me dio un poco más de dinero para comprar unas mentas. Con la excusa de que mi aliento olía terrible y no quería que su artista principal terminara desmayada frente a las cámaras. Y hablando de cámaras, veía algunos reportaros entrevistar a mis amigos por el regreso de parte del grupo. Yo preferí ir a pasear un poco evitando u eme hicieran preguntas vergonzosas sobre mi relación con Miku como otras veces.

Pasado la revuelta de los reporteros regrese y fuimos a la salida de la sala donde llegaban los pasajeros. Agarraba con fuerza la bolsa donde venía el libro recordando que si se llegaba a caer se abriría por tanto papel que use para reparar las arrugas en el papel de abajo. Tenía la cara y las manos sudorosas, ya había devorado casi el paquete entero de mentas y podía sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo en el abdomen y la garganta. Sonreí tontamente y casi no parpadeaba viendo la puerta por donde tendría que salir ella. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho e intente respirar onda. Hacía mucho que no viajaba sin mí e igualmente que no la recibía y más con lo que le tenía que decir cuando la viera.

-Luka. Tranquila, mujer. Ya llegara, solo no quiero que te desmayes aquí. Ya después podrás hacer cualquier desmayo triunfal frente a tu amada. Ahora deja de reírte asi. Estas asustando a los niños y a Seeu.

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy muy emocionada, nerviosa…y asustada por verla y decirle…yo…- en eso vi como Meiko se reía a carcajadas y hasta se giraba riendo. La mire confundida hasta que sentí una pequeñas manos cubrirme la vista. "Oh por dios" fue lo primero que pensé al sentir como se apalancaba de mi e intentaba llegar a mi hombro in conseguirlo. Sonríe dulcemente y tome sus manos quitándolas de mi rostro, eran tan blancas y lindas, aunque en una trajera ese guantecito que usaba todo el tiempo podía ver que había hecho el intento de lavarlas, ya que normalmente siempre están llenas de tierra. Era como una niña que salía al escenario con una figura tierna pero adulta. No me perdí mucho en mis pensamientos y jale sus brazos para ponerla frente mío. Me miraba sorprendida y algo decepcionada por no poder hacer eso que ella deseaba. No espere mucho y la abracé sintiendo su cabeza n mi pecho. Quería aquí escuchara y sintiera con migo cómo es que mi corazón salía de mi pecho para recibirla de nuevo a casa.

-Te extrañe, Luka.- me dijo y levanto su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.- Además Mikuo y tu hermano dan miedo a la hora de cenar.- me reí de su ocurrencia y me agache para besarla…

**MIKU**

Me sentía maravillosa al estar de nuevo con Luka. Hasta había olvidado que debía ir por mi maleta, asi que tuvimos que ir corriendo para que no la devolvieran a donde guardaban las maletas y luego la vendieran a un señor viejito que tenía bigote y es rico. Por el camino nunca solté la mano de mi chica pelirosa. La veía nerviosa y hablaba muy poco. No era muy normal en ella, bueno lo de no hablar sí, pero era tranquila y solo eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se le veía nerviosa. Aun que estaba ajusto recargadas en su brazo y oliendo ese típico perfume de almendras y miel que usaba. Decía que le gustaba por le recordaba a nuestro pastel de aniversario. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, era como una pequeña cabaña y había varios niños jugando en las afueras.

**LUKA**

En realidad yo ya no sentía que la sangre circulara por mi brazo. Y al parecer había tomado camino a mis mejillas. Meiko pasó todo el camino riéndose de las estupideces que contaba mi hermano sobre la gira que hicieron. Tenía a Miku recargada con migo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mientras los demás luchaban por acomodarse en la parte de enfrente, o sea, éramos 13 en una camioneta con capacidad para 9. Fue un milagro llegar a salvo al restaurante. Para ese punto mis nervios no podían estar más desbordados. No podía solo entras y decírselo, debía tener calma y buscar el momento preciso. Bajamos, buscamos una gran mesa y nos acomodamos para pedir los platillos.

-Yo solo quiero una ensalada sencilla, por favor.- le dije al mesero y todos me miraron extrañados. No era de las personas que solía comer poco. Comimos entre risas y contando anécdotas de los dos meses. Todo el tiempo Meiko me enviaba miradas poco inusuales y hasta me envió un papel que decía "¿Ya o te esperaras hasta el postre?" Cuando llegaron los postres la castaña no dudo ni un minuto y tomando un vaso hizo un pequeño sonido con el que llamo la atención de todos.

-Amigos, estamos aquí reunidos por un motivo en general, pero Luka tiene otro motivo. Asi que le doy la palabra a Luka Megurine.- sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando Miku me volteo a ver y Meiko brindaba en el aire hacia mi dirección. Me levante y tome mi pecho, respire hondo y saque de mi saco la hoja de Josh.

-Eh...Bueno. Yo quería hacer esto más memorable, pero creo que no es un mal momento asi que…Bueno, primero quería obsequiarte esto.- gire y le entregué la bolsa que traía en su interior el libro mal forrado, me sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarme dulcemente.

-Gracias.- gire de nuevo y mire a Meiko que asintió, entonces voltee a donde estaba mi novia.- Miku me gustaría que leyeras esto en voz alta, por favor.- me miro y tomo la hoja. Quería desaparecer de ahí pero lo hecho hecho estaba.

-Bueno…eh… "Lista de acontecimientos importantes en mi vida. Uno: tener a mi hermano Luki.- Luki me miro y me sonrió guiñándome elijo. Era un gran chico.- Dos: entrar al coro de la secundaria y escuchar por primera vez a Miku cantar. Tres: hacer amigos en la secundaria Cuatro: ser compañera de laboratorio de Miku.- me miro con los ojitos llorosos y le dije que continuara leyendo.- Seis: comenzar a salir con la pequeña chica puerro….Siete: salir a tocar por primera vez en un concierto callejero. Ocho: descubrir mi talento en el dibujo. Nueve: pedirle a Miku que fuera oficialmente mi novia…"  
-Aww.- escuche que todos suspiraron y la chica a lado mío estaba aún poco avergonzada pero sonreía.

-Aún falta uno, bebé.- le dije y continúo leyendo. Fue ahí donde pude haber muerto por un ataque cardíaco causado por el nerviosismo.

-Diez: decirle a Miku que estoy…eh…se tomó unos segundos para leer de nuevo la oración. Meiko sonreía junto con Luki y Gumi, quienes ya estaban enterados desde hace tiempo.- ¿¡EMBARAZADA!?...-la mayor parte de las personas en la mesa se atragantaron de comida y otros reaccionaron quedando inmóviles y parpadeando rápidamente.- Luka… ¿¡Pero que paso!?

-Bueno…

* * *

Al pasar de los meses podía notarse como aumentaba de peso poco a poco y como Gakupo y Kaito hacían de meseros cuando buscaban por toda la ciudad una manera de complacer mis antojos. Eran muy lindos con migo. Miku, ay no sé qué podría decir sobre Miku. Se pasaba horas y horas leyendo sobre los padre y se preocupaba más porque atuendo y juguete le regalaría al bebé cuando naciera que de la propia madre que pasaba días y días con molestias. En los siete meses nada malo sucedía con el bebé y no sabíamos aun de que sexo nacería. Aun que había algo que Meiko hablo con migo desde que ese entero y bueno…tenía que cumplir con ello cuanto antes.

Una mañana de junio me desperté temprano y prepare un glorioso desayuno que acomode en el jardín de enfrente. Ese jardín que tantos secretos había escondido de nosotras. Acomode todo y le pedí a mi hermano que bajara a Miku, aun dormida, a ese lugar. Ya abajo la acomode en le césped y la desperté colocando un poco de azúcar en sus labios para luego besarla. Despertó de pronto y lamio el azúcar que había dejado. Y no me dio tiempo de explicarle nada cuando comenzó a comer la fruta que le prepare.

-Miku. Necesito que me escuches antes de comer.- le comente con una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué pasa, Luka? Por cierto la fruta esta deliciosa.

-Veras…como sabes el nacimiento del bebé está muy cerca y me gustaría que hiciéramos algo antes.

-Oh no. No iré a ninguna conferencia de prensa. No, no, no.

-No, yo…bueno…-tome una pequeña cajita por detrás de un arbusto.- Miku llevo años de conocerte y amarte y pues…quería saber si... ¿Te casarías con migo?- abrí la cajita donde estaba un anillo que Kaito me había ayudado a comprar seis meses antes y solo espere su respuesta….

_Lista de acontecimientos importantes en mi vida_

_Once: unir mi vida con la chica más hermosa que haya conocido jamás…_

* * *

**_Y eso es todo chicos! xD en realidad ni yo sé que escribí ._.U pero tengo la esperanza de que ustedes si entiendan x´D_**

**_Espero les gustara o por lo menos no quieran echarme tomates por ello._**

**_Cualquier opinión es bien aceptada, todo sirve para ayudar x3_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


End file.
